Glarthir
|Base ID = }} Glarthir is an insane Bosmer commoner, likely suffering from schizophrenia and a severe case of paranoia, living in Skingrad. Residents seem to ignore him, as long as he is not being disruptive or harmful. Interactions Paranoia When the Hero talks to him, he will explain he needs to tell them about something and to meet him behind the Great Chapel of Julianos at midnight. If the Hero refuses to help him from the start, he finally loses it, grabs an Iron Battleaxe from his house and attempts to kill Bernadette Peneles, Toutius Sextius and Davide Surilie. He will usually succeed in killing Peneles, unless the Hero intervenes, but will most likely be killed by the guard on his way to Sextius' house. Dialogue Paranoia "We can't talk here. Too public. Meet me behind the Great Chapel at midnight. Don't let anyone follow you. I'll make it worth your while." (If approached again) "You fool! You'll ruin everything! We can't be seen talking together! Um, no. I don't know the way to the Imperial City. You'll have to ask someone else." (If approached after meeting behind the Chapel) "I told you not to speak to me in public. We'll meet tonight, at the place we discussed. Sorry, I have no idea what time it is." Quotes *''"I'll show them. I'll make them pay."'' *''"They think I don't know. They think I don't see."'' *''"My enemies think I'm weak. That I'll never act."'' *''"Just have to take matters into my own hands. The only way now."'' *''"Could be pause The Blades. They've always feared me."'' *''"Maybe pause the Mythic Dawn, or the Ayleid Revivalists?"'' *''"They gave me no choice. I'm not a violent person, but I can only be pushed so far. sings this entire passage"'' *''"It must be pause The Maruhkati Selectives. All the evidence points to them."'' *''"Yes, the Gold Road does pass through Skingrad! Fascinating, I know.'' *''"No, I have no idea what time it is."'' *''"Ah you came are you sure you've not been followed?"'' *''"Umm... no time to talk."'' Trivia *If Glarthir is resurrected with the Staff of Worms, any guards in the area will become hostile and attempt to kill him. *If he is aided in killing someone, his disposition towards the Hero will be augmented, causing him to provide protection. If the guards attack the Hero, he will help defending against them. *Once Glarthir sees the Hero, he will follow them everywhere until spoken with. Bugs *The interesting note on him is that, should the Hero break into his house and steal the iron battleaxe, he will walk up to where it was and stand there for a few seconds. Then, he will turn around and leave, even if the Hero left another weapon in its place. He will still attempt to kill the people who "conspired" against him, but with no weapon he will be unable to do anything more than stand in one spot with his fists up. It is very possible he was not scripted at this point to do anything if he is not wielding an axe. This can be assumed, as guards will say the following if asked about Glarthir: "Did you hear? He went crazy and started attacking people with an axe! Luckily the guards stopped him before he killed anyone." (They will say this, even if he does manage to kill someone) Appearances * de:Glarthir es:Glarthir ru:Глартир Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers